umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Umzamo Wiki
Welcome to the primary location for discussion of Umzamo and the Umzamo Wiki! Human Racial Paragon ideas/Proposal The following are potential ideas for the human racial paragon. Underlined Lines will denote justification for easy access. Human Racial Paragon HP: '''d6/d8 (''One die-step up from the humanoid level progression because heroic types are stronge''r) '''Class Skills: Observation, Profession, Craft, Survival, Knowledge(History), Knowledge(Current Events), Deception, Sense Motive, Gather information, Perform, Heal, Bonus feat: Any Feat (Humans, they're totally unique and diverse. They're the pick-your-own-feat people) Skill Bonus: +2 RANKS to any two skills of choice, +4 to gather information in predominantly human establishments. ' Enhanced Racial Abilities:' (I have no idea... except maybe +2 to all class skills) Ability Increase: Choose +2 to any one ability score or +1 to two ability scores (They're diverse) Epic Potential: ADAPTABILITY: 'Once per day, player may choose to add +2 to any ability score for the rest of the day, or a player can opt out of the daily ability score bonus to gain one free re-roll,, choosing the higher roll. (Humans are plucky creatures and they can and will do whatever it takes to survive. They will adapt, they will thrive, and they will find a way to defeat impossible situations.)'' ~Paul Genasi Ideas I think the Elemental subtype bonus of Genasi is nice, but now with a bunch of heritage feats with some very fun abilities, I feel like the feat is also somewhat boring. I came up with some ideas for ways to change it while (hopefully) not breaking the balance too much. Essentially, I'd like the backgrounds to have an active ability as well as a passive one. More ability variations could be created, similar to Tieflings, I'm just tired and lost some of my creative steam writing this. The feat remains as it stands now, save for the following changes: Basic: In addition, choose one of the following: Epic: ''Increase the power of your chosen ability, or choose a second basic one. ''Elemental Affinity: Gain a +2 bonus to certain skills related to your element: (The following are suggestions, feel free to change, however I feel that 3 is a good number for the number of skills affected). At Epic, the bonus increases to +4. Elemental Attunement: ''Gain conscious (and unconscious) control over your element. Spellcraft uses with element increases by +2/+4 (Basic/Epic) ~ Fayd Racial Paragon Project Feel free to post ideas for the Racial Paragons here. Here's a good template: Race: Subrace: Class Skill : 1st: Bonus feat: Fitting for race. ''(Comments/Justification in Italics next to suggestions) Skill Bonus: +2 to 3 skills 2nd: Special: Save bonuses, movement bonuses, special senses, etc. 3rd: Ability Increase: Choose one of: +2 to one physical or one mental stat, appropraite for the race. Epic Potential: If level 6 (or when character attains 6th level): Some feat, sometimes with restrictions. Lesser Monstrous are common (don't use Greater Monstrous, please) though sometimes "regular" feats are also used. Leave the tables, we're working on them. Gnoll: Low: Class Skills: No idea 1st: Bonus feat: Gain Resist Precise 5 or +4 saves vs. Mind-affecting, whichever was not chosen at character creation, and/or the Lesser Monstrous Feat Constricting Tail. (Based on Yuan-ti after all, snake people.) Skill Bonus: +2 to 3 skills. No idea here. 2nd: Special: Save bonuses, movement bonuses, special senses, etc. 3rd: Ability Increase: Choose one of: +2 to Dex or +2 Wis Epic Potential: If level 6 (or when character attains 6th level): Skindancer and Shapechanger (Male elf, snake only. Possibiltiy of minor aberration as well, don't know) Random Comments Section Feat inconsistancy, intended or not? Combat and defensive feats grant benefits at 0 and 6 BAB and CAB respectively, but Umzamo feats and Spell feats only grant things at UL and CL 1 and 6. While one would not gain much benefit from SOME of them without a UL or CL, I could see something like Ritual magic being used by someone with no magical power, and specifically for that reason, actually, or a barbarian with no UL to speak of having Brawler. Is it intended that the feats grant benefits at 1 and 6 instead of 0 and 6 or merely an oversight? Situational Training Feat Just an idea I had. Terribly Situational Training: Base: You gain a +1 to AC, Attack, Damage, save rolls, and related skill rolls when in strangely specific circumstance that you specify upon your taking of this feat. '''Epic: '''As per base, but the bonus increases to +2 Example: There is an elite group of mercenaries known as the Rainy Knights, who specialize in raiding settlements, camps, etc. A cadre of their weather mages, prior to an attack, summon up a massive rainstorm, bringing down torrential rain. The knights are specially trained to fight in heavy rain, using the slick ground to slide out of the enemies' range and the force of the rain to strengthen their blows. Or, maybe you were once a trained ice-skater and do well on slick surfaces. Seems like it could be reasonable, so I shall post it for consideration. If nothing else, perhaps it can inspire a better idea somewhere down the line. Paul M. 02:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Grip Discussion Fayd: Another feat Idea (not mine, got from Cade) Monkey Grip: (Combat) Base: Wield Two-handed melee weapons in one hand. This enables the use of a shield or another weapon with the now free hand. Canot Dual Weild two two-handed weapons. (Perhaps for Con/Str mod rounds?) Epic: As above, except you can dual weild two-handed weapons. (If optional step is chosen, increase duration.) Still requires Two Weapon Fighting to be effective. Gain a bonus parry attempt per round, or something else epic like that. Tam: See, my problem with this is that it just doesn't work on a physics level. Mechanically, yes, I can understand it. But I'm of the opinion that it was silly when the Irish did it, it was silly when Final Fantasy did it and it was silly when Romance of the Three Kingdoms did it. The only example I can think of when it actually worked was the Belgariad/Mallorean, when it was explicitly a property of the Orb, not Garion. Counter-arguments? Fayd: Cade pointed me to Jackie Chan and Yuri Lowell for users of this (Yuri, from Vesperia, occasionally is able to equip a rather large axe or sword that MIGHT be a two handed weapon, at the only penalty of attacking slightly slower). I do not know what he is referencing by Jackie Chan. I also thought of Super Smash Brothers Brawl's Ike as another example. He will (sometimes) use his two handed sword in one hand. For an example of Ike's fighting style: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5yEuDSXhpQ Paul M. 19:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC): See, I'd see the opposite going on with Ike's sword. I see him pulling Einhander with that. (He occasionally uses his free-hand to swing harder,) Elemental Styles Originally a project of mine to help differentiate the Elemental Warrior prestige class from the other fighters, the idea has grown significantly. Elemental Umzamo styles can represent Avatar: The Last Airbender's Bending Disciplines, or other forms of fighting with "elemental" forces in a way separate from magic (some Pokémon, for example). I decided to restrict access to the styles because it doesn't seem like something that is easily attainable... it's something you're blessed with (elemental warrior), born with (Genasi), or are simply awesome enough to do (Wind of the heavens, either only at epic... or given at base as well). This restriction can be removed with little difficulty. If Wind of the Heavens was chosen as an acceptable method to gain an elemental style, the style would be dependent upon your original elemental damage choice. (This list is not final) Fire-> Fire/Metal, Cold-> Cold/Water, Acid-> Earth/Plant, Shock-> Shock/Air. If one gains a style they already have fully specialized as a bonus style, they get a related one. An elemental Umzamo style works as follows: Mimic the effects of spells cast from the elmental sphere corresponding to the style (if you choose to keep with the animal nomenclature for the Umzamo styles). Spend Umzamo Dice as a caster would Mana. You are still limited by your Max Die per turn. Using this is a standard action, and does not take the amount of time casting a spell does, ergo, you cannot be interrupted. In place of what would be an absolutely abysmal MPM (CL + Wis or Cha mod), an Umzamo user uses their UL + Int or Wis mod, following the example of the other mystic Umzamo styles. The only aspect of spell casting that I have yet to create a good parallel for is the Spellcraft check for opposed checks (and whether a mage could try to "dispel" a maneuver.) My gut instinct says to use the Concentration skill for this, but I could be totally off base. Styles require movement to be effective, though no speaking is required. (Somatic components, but no verbal.) While the direct damage maneuvers from this would be... rather pitiful, in all honesty... it gives one a way to strike areas and to perform environmental manipulation. As for the styles themselves, and possible specializations: (to make things easier, they could also have the same benefits as specializing in the magic sphere, with Umzamo die in place of mana) Phoenix: (Fire Style) Gain the ability to mimic spells from the Fire sphere. Spec 1: Foes damaged by this style catch fire on a failed reflex save. Spec 2: +1 die (damage only) when near a source of open flame. Spec 3: +2 die (Damage only) when near a source of open flame. Kraken: (or Koifish Water Style) Gain the ability to mimic spells from the Fire sphere. Spec 1: +1 die when at night and the moon is visible. Spec 2: +1 die when standing in or within 10 feet of water. (+2 if both conditions are met) Spec 3: Spend 4 die. The opponent must make a DC (standard) Fort save or be Dominated for as long as you can hold your concentration. They get a save every round, with an incrementally easier save each round. Badgermole: (Earth Style) Spec 1: Bonus to CMB. Spec 2: +1 Die when standing on solid stone or masonry. Spec 3: Winged Boar: (Metal Style) Spec 1: Reduced movement speed penalties from metal armor. Spec 2: All metal weapons are treated as 1 level of masterwork higher than they are. Spec 3: When fighting defensively, add your UL as DR/-- Flying Bison (Air style) Spec 1: +1 die (CMB or Acrobatics Checks) while perfomring a Flying Bison Maneuver Spec 2: Bonus movement speed. Spec 3: When using a Flying Bison Maneuver, you gain Evasion until the start of your next round, stacks as usual. Alraune: (Plant Style) Spec 1: Spec 2: Spec 3: Volt Mouse: (shock style) (Alternatively, Dog of Lightning or Storm Ray) Spec 1: Spec 2: Fatigue Resistance (more rounds before you become tired/lower fatigue MP levels) Spec 3: +2 Initiative Revenant: (Life (Necrotic) Style) Spec 1: +1 Die (Damage) Spec 2: +1 Die (Damage or HP transference only) Spec 3: Cold: (Narwal) My apologies for the unfinished specialization ideas...but I think I have enough to make a start at it, anyway. Fractional Growths and stuff I went through and put the growths on every class, as well as updating them to comply with the new procedure. Changes: Gish no longer gain a CL or UL at level 1. Knights no longer gain a UL at level 1. Swashbuckler no longer gain a UL at level 1. Aberrations no longer gain a CL at level 1. Chimeric Animals no longer gain a CL or UL at level 1. Constructs no longer gain a CL at level 1, and had their UL growth corrected (from a data entry error on my part). Elementals currently only have one table, but still have Good and Average instead of Fort and Ref. Should we make a table for the Hard elements (Earth, Metal, etc.) and the Soft elements (Air, water, etc.)? While working on humanoid I noticed the Reptilian subtype. Does it still exist or was it fused into Beastfolk? Outsiders no longer gain BAB, CAB, or a UL at level 1. Undead no longer gain BAB, CAN, or a CL at level 1. Champions of the Grave no longer gain a UL at level 1. Planar Champions no longer gain a CL at level 1. Warlocks no longer gain a UL at level 1. Adepts no longer gain a CL at level 1. AC Optimization Test As part of my ongoing work attempting to break the system (read as: optimization experiments,) I created a character with a 90 AC (and if I did my math right, 69 touch AC) at level 10. (The number values from Armor may be incorrect, I've got some old data.) The goal of this was to attempt to make someone as unkillable as possible. I rolled up a character and simulated him legitimately, (meaning those two tens I rolled for him are in his score. He's no uber-statted character). '''Race: Lizardman Classes/Level: 9 Swashbuckler, 1 Lizard Paragon Ability Scores: str 18 +4 con 26 +8 dex 28 +9 (+9 AC) int 13 +1 wis 11 cha 10 Feats: Natural Armor (+ 4 AC) (Exclude from touch AC?) Perfected soul (+2 AC) Armor mastery (+3 AC) (Exclude touch AC) Shield mastery (2 AC) Invincible +60 HP. Supreme parry Valiant defender Great fortitude +40 hp Softstyle Strong Umzamo Lightning reflexes (+20 reflex saves total, Grants Evasion, making spells much harder to handle) Danger Sense (Grants Uncanny Dodge, no being caught flat-footed) Equipment and misc. modifiers info: +4 AC from Armor (Exclude from Touch AC) +3 AC from shield +9 AC from impervious defense +20 AC from defensive fighting. (+10x2 AC and CMD, -10 atk) Possible +10 AC from Turtle for up to 20 turns. (Exclude from touch AC?) 49 CMD. +3 AC from 9 acrobatics skill ranks +1 AC from cowardly +1 CMB frm Stout. +10 from Class AC 69 Touch AC (from the shield-mastery bonus) 2 Automatic parries (4 after the 20 turns of turtle runs out, via mongoose.) 28 rounds before exhausted in combat. (He has the capacity it outlast his defenses.) For the heck of it, since he won't be making any serious wounds at any point anyway, I'll slap on an oath of peace; anything that doesn't meet the minimal DC won't even consider attacking him. Notable end numbers 90 AC for 20 turns. 69 Touch AC 49 CMD 2 per-round parries Uncanny dodge; Flatfooted AC N/A Lightning reflexes; ''' '''Evasion 1 168 HP. +20 Reflex save modifier Paul M. 17:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) New Skill Suggestion Knowledge (Umzamo): Used to identify famous martial artists, Umzamo styles, schools of martial discipline, and that sort of thing. Class skill for the martial classes. Tam: Covered under Knowledge (tactics), Knowledge (history) or Knowledge (local). Fun with statistics Tam: Greetings, mathy types. As an exercise, I was trying to figure out the save DCs for the Black Death (much like we did with sarin earlier, Fayd). The victims: 75% are level 1, 20% are level 2, 5% are level 3. They are 95% NPC-classed (Armsman, Expert or Humanoid) and 5% PC-classed (Barbarian, Knight, Martial Artist, Rogue or Swasbuckler). All are assumed to have a Con score of 12. The diseases: There are three variants of the Black Death:Bubonic: mortality rate: 30-75%; takes 8 days to kill.Pneunemic: mortality rate: 90-95%; takes 2-4 days to kill, but can kill in one.Septicemic: mortality rate: 99%+; takes 1 day to kill. Rules for diseases:When exposed, you must make a Fortitude save against a disease's DC or contract the disease. After an incubation period, you must make another saving throw at a set interval (typically a day). If you fail, you take the listed ability damage or drain. If you succeed, you take no damage, but the disease is still present, and you must make another saving throw after the interval passes. After a set number of successful saving throws in a row (typically two), you fight off the disease. What I'd like:The DC for each variant of the Black Death. If you feel ambitious, give me the disease's damage, interval and number of saves required to break the disease. Have fun! (Because this is supposed to be a challenge and fun, not anything that anyone has to do). Fayd: All right, I'll take this on! ...question though: Sarin? I don't remember working on that. Key word being remember... when abouts was that? Also, as the statistical distribution of the assorted classes is actually important: Distribution of Expert to Armsman to Humanoid (most important), and distribution of the pc classes. Fayd (Again): I've talked with Paul, and he pointed out that due to malnourishment and conditions of the timeframe, a majority of the people may have been suffering from a penalty to their fort saves. Do you agree, and how should we simulate this? Tam: I'll agree, if I can see the evidence on it. Fayd: I'll have him produce the evidence then. Class ratios? They're still very important. Some of Paul's sources: http://www.sott.net/articles/show/148029-Black-death-discriminated-between-victims http://www.helium.com/items/1584876-causes-and-effects-of-the-black-death http://www.shadowedrealm.com/articles/submitted/bubonic_plague_black_death http://honolulu.hawaii.edu/distance/hist151/plaguea.htm Is this sufficient? Tam: 1st source: People with lower Fort saves died. 2nd source: No actual sources listed; the article itself reads like your typical freshman history class paper. 3rd: They state it as common knowledge, not backing anything up. 4th: Best of those, but still doesn't source anything. Primary sources would convince me. But if you want to simulate it: assume that 20% of the population is mildly malnourished, and takes a -1 to all rolls. 10% percent of the population is severly malnourished, and takes a -2 to all rolls. Anyone worse than that is dead already. Class ratios: Even split between the available PC classes. NPCs: 70% Humanoid, 15% Armsman, 15% Expert. Fayd: Thanks! Should be able to complete it. Paul: Sorry. I didn't have any sources at the time, so I just went to try to dig some up. The plague came shortly after the great famine, which was caused by a prolonged period of wet and cold weather. My European History studies were what had taught me that; I, unfortunately, don't have my textbooks anymore, so... I just tried to dig up what I could. Stacking Rules One thing we may want to consider now... rules as to how things stack. We see bonuses getting to ridiculous extremes, but at the same time, it might just work with the Umzamo martial arts system. But for the sake of arguement, how should the following stack: Bonuses to attack Bonuses to damage AC DR Resistances SR...this one is a particular concern, as the numbers are very high to begin with. Bonuses to skill checks Tam: I'm not sure if I ever sent you the document, but I have one listing the various kinds of bonuses and whether or not they stack. I just need to post that, and go back through and note what grants what kind of bonus. SR won't stack; you just use the highest number. Oh, and while I'm thinking about Umzamo dice, idea. Rather than always adding 1d20, the dice value scales up as your UL increases. UL Umzamo dice value 1-2 1d6 3-4 1d8 5-6 1d10 7-8 1d12 9-10 1d20 For adding damage, you either add the base weapon damage or your dice value, whichever is higher. Fayd: I like this change. I was a little overwhelmed as to how strong the early martial artists could get...it would help limit some of the potential imbalances in the system (such as one of the best feats for a combat mage being Strong Umzamo...) Odd thought for Gish As gish are decent with both Umzamo and Magic, I had an interesting thought: An Umzamo style that grants +2 to spellcraft rolls, as well as things like +1 die for spellcraft only. Essentially, a martial arts style for those who blend the martial arts and magic together. At the very least, an interesting notion. . . a Mage could take advantage of it if he sunk feats into it, but... Paul: I don't know how using spellcraft in battle could be useful. I mean, the only things I could see would be burning a die to add to a concentration check. Maybe burn a die for +1 MPM, or, most likely, parries mid cast. Fayd: One rolls spellcraft in battle to break through Spell Resistance, for Dispel checks, and for opposed spells (putting out someone's fire with water, for example) The World's Greatest Craftsman A thought about the Umzamo system struck me... it's able to be used for more than combat, for example, as many styles grant out of combat bonuses, and I recalculated the world's greatest craftsman... this is him working completely unaided. Watts, the World's Greatest Weaponsmith is a 10th Level Cloud Dwarf Swashbuckler, with the following relevant feats: Fairy Godmother, Strong Umzamo, Inspiration, Perfected Soul, Savant (Craft (Weapon), Craft (something else)). He has 10 ranks in Craft (Weapon) and Craft (something else). He has an Int of 23, starting with 18 at level 1. He can, by himself, achieve a craft check of 174. Using his Umzamo Die, he can roll 5 addtional d20s, for a total craft check of 52 + 6d20. Due to the influences of Fairy Godmother, however, Glod will really roll 52 + 3d2 + 3d6. One of the d2s is automatically a natural 20... with Lucky and Lucky II, the odds of getting at least 3 natural 20s is rather high... and this puts one easily in the range of Masterwork V equipment... if Watts got really lucky, he could end up with a final craft check of 172, if making a weapon. 166 for the (Something Else). 164 for any other maxed rank craft skills. Just something I realized while mowing the lawn. Tam: Can't use Umzamo dice out of combat. Can't use Umzamo dice for Craft.